custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn of Corruption
' Dawn of Corruption' is a term that was coined by Dartrakh to mean the Great Beings' Crisis. It refers to how the time of the struggle was so early, it was the first time the Bionicle Universe had ever seen evil threaten it, thus Dartrakh called it a 'Dawn' of Corruption. Story Characters This storyline involved the Shadow Vorkrei, the Council of Antrahk, Dartrakh and his robotic servant Vahkra. The outcome was victory for Antrahk and Dartoba, when Dartrakh was killed as Vahkra malfunctioned and ceased to recognise friend from foe. Aftermath It could be said that the events of Dartrakh's 'Dawn of Corruption' have passed unremembered, as the Great Beings are such ancient, mysterious entities and do not pass on their accounts of past experiences to others. Even Mata Nui would not know of the struggle that preceded his creation. Evidence there was a 'Dawn of Corruption' lies with the outer planetary system, that has since been shattered and made desolate from the countless battles between Antrahk, Vahkra, Dartrakh and Dartoba. Chapter 1 A crimson and ebony-armoured being dropped onto a barren and remote planet. The being, called Dartrakh, scanned his surroundings with satisfaction. "Finally...the world. Newly-created and clean; I am here at last". Dartrakh waved a hand, casting across a curtain of darkness. "Let the night come for Tarnaroth" he murmured. "The Universe has begun, and a new order of sentient life will be moulded by the Great Beings" Across the gulf of space, the Shadow Vorkrei retreated from a great storm, the apocalypse of their civilization. Dartoba landed in the Jalkadomera Galaxy at last, after months of hopelessness and desperation. "Let us claim this place for the Shadow Vorkrei! Salvation has come to us at long last!" cried Dartoba, a tear of joy streaming down his face. Brongar and Sorkah shared their leader's look of joy. However, as the BIONICLE Universe was created around them, its peoples were those only left to be created. Just one stood in the way of this... Dartrakh marched across the plain of Tarnaroth, the Shadow Vorkrei firmly in his sights. "There is no room for both of our races to colonise these worlds, with our seperate cultures and ideals. Flee back to whence you came strangers; for only my divine species here can thrive. The Great Beings are, I am, the rightful ruler of this galaxy." Dartoba looked sullen at this. "Then I am sorry" he said, "If your apparent stubborness remains unaltered, we must erase you from this galaxy that we have so stumbled upon. There is nowhere else left to go for us..." Dartrakh scowled, and manipulated the very earth upon which Dartoba stood. "Fly!" Dartoba ordered his allies, and the Shadow Vorkrei retreated from Tarnaroth. The last glimpse Dartrakh had of Dartoba was one of his face, twisted with vengeance. 100 Years Later... Chapter 2 Jepundros. Takrah approached an all-too-familiar figure in the distance, using ancient power to animate a robotic corpse from the ground. "Dartrakh, what are you doing?" Takrah asked, puzzled. "I heard about your fallout with those Shadow Vorkrei wandering folk...now I see you resurrecting a robotic warrior guardian. I remind you, no-one sparks any war without consulting the Council of Antrahk!" "You speak like I require permission to exercise my power" Dartrakh growled, not even turning to face Takrah. "I don't like it..." Takrah looked less than impressed, and advanced towards Dartrakh. "Then what kind of power is being exercised here then, Dartrakh? It looks like dark magic...of the sort that should never be used in this galaxy". "It's called the future, Takrah" replied Dartrakh, still facing away from his fellow Great Being. "And guess what? It's mine to manipulate". Takrah's expression was grave. "That goes against the policy of the Great Beings...I will not stand for it". "I will tell you when I want your advice Takrah" answered Dartrakh impatiently. "And I can assure you that day is not any time soon". Takrah looked despairingly at the ground. "You really are lost aren't you, Dartrakh? It's a tragedy how you've sunk from the rank of a true Great Being". Dartrakh dismissed this observation, as he saw a shape by a nearby cave entrance. It was then that Dartoba realised he had been spotted. The Shadow Vorkrei cursed and swiftly retreated. "Hmm...seems like my technology is going to be replicated" murmured Dartrakh, casting his eye over the robot that lay before him. "The Shadow Vorkrei will regret this". And with a raise of his hand, Dartrakh brought his robotic servant, Vahkra, into consciousness. "Rise, Vahkra" Dartrakh grinned; "Your role in this has now come into play..." "Dartrakh, no!" Takrah roared in desperation as Dartrakh looked proudly over the hulking monstrosity that loomed before him. "Destroy the Shadow Vorkrei!" the crazed Great Being commanded. "Leave none alive!" Takrah was shattered inside, feeling helpless. "You really are lost, aren't you Dartrakh? Consumed by madness" he croaked as a tear rolled down his mask from his bright, watery eyes. Without a word, he turned and headed back to Antrahk and the Council, pondering his world's fate. He finally reached his master who stood proudly with his great staff, wings and mighty Midak Skyblaster. "Takrah" Antrahk smiled, but his voice was serious. "Please tell me that you have swayed Dartrakh's mentality and that he has seen sense?" Takrah shook his head ashamedly. "I'm sorry my lord, but the Zytar have declared war on the Shadow Vorkrei; Dartrakh vs Dartoba. Our old ally has unleashed a most terrible weapon upon the Shadow Vorkrei. Dartrakh has betrayed the trust we put in him". "And...are they now marching on Belgror?" Antrahk asked worriedly, eyes stern. "Yes" Takrah answered, "but it gets worse; Dartoba used his powers of Silence to sneak up on Dartrakh and scan his design. The Shadow Vorkrei now has the capabilities to create for themselves the Vahkra robot. Whether it will work is another matter". "Well, seeing as no-one else can, it seems we'll have to stop them before the Universe is ripped apart by war while it is still only young" Antrahk said, swallowing with uncertainty. "Yes master" Takrah agreed, "but I fear that Dartrakh may have made his creation's mind too intelligent for his own good; it could very well backfire and cause problems for him" Chapter 3 The Shadow Vorkrei gathered on Belgror, planning their next moves. "What is the plan, Dartoba, assuming there is one?" Brongar asked curtly. Dartoba turned, slightly irritated by his ally's pessimism. "You doubt me" he acknowledged shortly. "I doubt that you carried out your surveillance unnoticed" replied Brongar. Dartoba scowled and turned away again. Brongar's shoulders slumped. "You were noticed, weren't you?". "What does it matter? At least now we have this" Dartoba pointed one of his blades towards a grotesque, hulking figure emerging from a pit behind them. It resembled a bipedal bird Rahi. "That...can't be a Sorkah warrior? It looks nothing like your previous creations" Brongar noted, aghast at the creature's presence. Almost as if in response, the creature crossed its blades and let out a hideous, tortured squeal. "...Does it matter what it looks like?" Dartoba continued, "as long as it fulfils its purpose. The Zytar won't stand as much of a chance against us now". Vahkra tore across Jepundros towards the central planet of Belgror with an unstoppable rage, snarling and grunting as it went. Dust swirled in the arid air of planet Belgror, as Dartrakh waited for his hulking servant to reach him. He watched the creature's savagery as its mind teetered between that of a Rahi and a sentient being, occupying a state somewhere between the two but not quite either. Without a word, Dartrakh gestured to the crest of a sand dune, where the winged form of Dartoba and his allies could be seen. Dartoba and Brongar drew their weapons, facing down their enemies whom approached the dune with confident determination. "We are here, Dartoba!" Dartrakh bellowed, "As you are. But only to be destroyed". he added, twirling his Shadow Sword in his clawed hand. A commanding voice which seemed to emanate from every direction at once boomed "What is the meaning of this?" Then, the tall figure of Antrahk dropped onto the surface, his staff materialising in his hand. The shorter, but still formidable Takrah followed behind. "If you hoped to expel the Shadow Vorkrei from this galaxy without us noticing, Dartrakh" said Tarkrah, "Maybe you should have had a word with your pet about tidying up after itself. We traced the trail of carnage your servant left in its wake right here". Dartrakh strode towards the two other Great Beings, his fury at their interference evident from his features. "But of course" Takrah continued, "A Zytar's creation could only be as unpredictable as its master" and clapped his hands together. When the resulting flash of light had faded, he too had his staff at the ready. Dartoba took no notice of the new arrivals; he continued staring dead ahead at Dartrakh. "Brongar" he said, and his fellow Shadow Vorkrei brandished his weapon and advanced towards his enemy. He did not need telling twice. Charging across the sand, the brute engaged Vahkra while Dartoba took flight from his vantage point and landed in front of Dartrakh, getting between him and his ally. Brongar sent an electric pulse racing through the chain in his flail and swung it into Vahkra's skull. The creature staggered backwards, momentarily stunned. But it shook its head and with an angered roar, brought one of its heavy mechanical arms down on Brongar, who quickly repositioned from taking a swing with his flail and parried the blow with his spear. And so the battle commenced. Chapter 4 Dartoba stepped towards Dartrakh, his resolution outweighing his fear. "Silence won't do you any good now" sneered Dartrakh. "This is my time now". Dartoba gripped his blade tightly as Dartrakh brought his Shadow Sword to bear at the Shadow Vorkrei, whom ignored the Zytar's threat. His speed of attack was enough to keep Dartrakh on his toes, until he raised his hand the sky and plunged the whole planet into total darkness in a matter of seconds. Disorientated, Dartoba looked around wildly, trying to make out the dark form of his opponent. Something powerful then connected with his back, and sent the Shadow Vorkrei face-first into the sand. Dartrakh looked over his fallen opponent, before turning around to face Antrahk and Takrah, who had used his staff to banish the darkness and return the planet to light once again. "Antrahk" Dartrakh sighed. "Had to get involved did you?" "I'm putting a stop to this hostility" replied Antrahk. "This realm is ours and ours alone" the Zytar retorted. "If I'm the one having to defend it from an infestation, so be it". Antrahk strode forward, with Takrah staying on guard behind him. Dartoba got to his feet. "Might I remind you, Dartrakh, that it is the law and will of the Great Beings to protect the peace of all in this world, whomever that might be. These Shadow Vorkrei have nowhere else to go". "They had their chance" persisted Dartrakh, "If the nature of things had them brought to the edge of extinction, then maybe it is so. Their Great Beings clearly cared nothing for them, so why should we give up what we have for them?". At this, Dartoba stepped entered the discussion, visibly riled. "How dare you suggest anything about our Great Guardians!" "Vahkra!" Dartrakh called. Nothing came from the creature. "Vahkra!" Dartrakh said again, still looking at Dartoba. The robotic servant then woke up and raised itself to its full height. The thing drove its weapon into the ground near Dartrakh's foot in defiance. It then returned to its previous state and went quiet. Despite himself, Antrahk failed to mask a grin that had started to appear on his face. "You were right, Takrah" he said. "The Zytar's grip on the mind of another is a fragile thing". Datrakh looked around. Outnumbered and at a disadvantage, he let his Shadow Sword dematerialize. "So be it" he spat. "You and your allies can have Belgror". Dartoba watched him with distrust as the Zytar walked away, picking up his parting words uttered in nothing more than a murmur. "For now". Chapter 5 On planet Tarnaroth Dartrakh paced, pondering his options. 'How did I let those fools get the better of me?'. He turned on his heel and vaporised a nearby rock. 'That cursed creation of mine!'. Dartrakh exhaled, allowing his frustration to subside. Perched on an overlook, Dartoba's own minion watched on. Tapping into its creator's power of Silence, the creature took off and landed at the foot of the cliff, in position to ambush Dartrakh. When it was only within 100 feet of the Zytar, it screeched and charged, blades drawn and head poised towards him. Dartrakh turned but a moment too late. He'd never seen anything move so fast aside from one of Tarkrah's light bolts. The creature knocked into him and Dartrakh was sent tumbling down a grassy slope. Dartoba's minion stood at the top, watching him get to his feet. Enraged, Dartrakh stood up and let his sword form in his hand. The creature then glided over to face him and went in for an attack using its two blades with unrivalled savagery. Dartrakh refused to give up any ground and let his bulkier frame and superior armour take the punishment necessary to wear the creature down and take his opening. One is all he needed. The creature stopped attacking and looked at Dartrakh, confused as to why its target was still alive after its initial onslaught. Through his weapon, Dartrakh sent a current of all the energy known to him as a Zytar and struck the creature. The Rahi staggered and promptly turned to try and fly away, but Dartrakh drove his sword through its torso and pinned it to the ground. Dartrakh watched the creature twitch until it went completely still, then retrieved his sword from its corpse. Now to remind my servant of its allegiance. Dartrakh headed for planet Jepundros once more, searching for his minion. Despite it already having caused issues for Dartrakh, Vahkra's loudness and aggressiveness gave away its exact location quickly. He descended onto the planet's surface, landing behind the creature. Vahkra turned to face its old master, then hurled one of its blades at him. Dartrakh swatted it away and advanced towards his minion with an outstretched hand, using his secondary power of Fear to make Vahkra cower. Dartrakh planted his hand on the creature's head and filled its warped, twisted thoughts with ideas once again of who its master was; the same power used that was put into its initial creation. "You answer to me once again" Dartrakh murmured. See Also *Great Beings' Crisis Category:Storyline